


She's Ours

by TheMockingDahila



Series: Baby Buttercup [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Baby, Family, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Peter and Gamora finally decide it's time to have a child. So they adopt a little girl and name her Buttercup. She meets the rest of her strange family and they fall in love with her just like Peter and Gamora did.





	She's Ours

           “Wait, so let me get this straight. Humans can just give up babies, and then other humans can just take them?” Rocket asked.

“That’s not exactly how it works,” Peter looked at Groot who was holding the baby. “You can’t just take them.”

Buttercup looked up at Groot as the moving tree held her in his arms. Sucking on her pacifier, she stared up at the alien with her big, brown eyes. 

Peter was happy she was so calm. He was terrified that Buttercup would have been scared, but she hadn’t so much as blinked at her strange family members. It was important to Peter that she love Groot, Drax and Rocket. They were family. 

Thankfully, Buttercup didn’t find them too strange. Groot had been holding her for about thirty minutes and she was content. She suddenly smiled, only to have her pacifier fall out. Rocket picked it up.

“Here, let me clean that,” Gamora said, taking the pacifier from Rocket. “Peter explained it to me. Some people don’t have the time, money or the emotional connection to care for a baby. So they give them up and people who want babies can go to an adoption center if they like.”

Buttercup gurgled, looking around the room. She glanced over at Rocket.

“Hey kid,” Rocket waved. “I guess I’m your Uncle Rocket. And the big tree is Groot!”

“I am Groot!” Groot grinned, hugging the baby.

“No, you’re not getting a baby. We could barely raise you!”

“So if someone tried to steal Buttercup from us, we could kill them without remorse?” Drax asked, fondly looking at the baby.

“That won’t happen and if it did, then yes. We could kill them,” Peter answered.

Gamora cleaned off the pacifier. She couldn’t believe how smoothly this was going. When Peter said he wanted a baby, she was unsure of herself. Gamora had never had a mother, but Peter reminded her that he didn’t really have a normal childhood either. Yes, the two of them had some problems, but they had turned out to be decent people in the end. It took a bit of convincing, but Gamora agreed to adopt a child. During the process, her worrying returned, but her fears were put to ease once they met Buttercup.

Buttercup was perfect. She did cry, but for the most part, Buttercup was a sweet girl with a happy personality. Gamora and Peter had fallen in love with her the instant they saw her. After taking her home, they were convinced she was supposed to their baby. Her adoption had gone smoothly and she now part of the family.

Fatherhood agreed with Peter. When Buttercup cried, he was the first person to try to make her smile. If she wanted to be held, Peter had no problem dropping everything just to hold her. Already her room was full of toys, and Gamora had to stop Peter from buying her a brand new doll every week. It was amazing. He was still Peter, but this new love for his child was astounding.

Gamora was also surprised that she was doing well as a mother. She had only known one parent her whole life and it had been Thanos. How could she be mother when she didn’t know what to do? But so far, Buttercup loved her. Gamora was also able to tend to the child’s needs as well. There were a few bumps here and there but it was going smoothly.

“So, what is a buttercup again?” Rocket asked.

“It’s a flower from Earth,” Gamora placed the pacifier back in Buttercup’s mouth. “But there is more to it than that.”

“I named her after Robin Wright’s character from the fantasy epic the Princess Bride,” Peter explained. “I wanted to name her Adora, but Gamora said no.”

“Adora is an awful name.”

“Yeah, I have to agree. Adora is not a name fit for such a child,” Drax mused. “Buttercup is better. Flowers are pretty and this child is pretty. Therefore, the name suits her.”

“I am Groot.” Groot whispered.

Buttercup had fallen asleep.  Gamora smiled softly at her slumbering daughter. Groot cradled her carefully, holding onto her like she was the most precious creature on the face of the Earth.

“I love her.” Drax declared suddenly.

“I am Groot!”

“You’re a bunch of saps.” Rocket rolled his eyes.

“I am Groot.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t love her. I just said you guys are saps.”

“Lucky for you guys, I think Buttercup loves you too,” Peter grinned.

Gamora just smiled. She never thought she could be this happy. Her family was strange, but it was her family, and that was all that mattered. All that mattered was that she was happy and so were they.

 


End file.
